Plastique Kiss
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Set immediately after Plastique, there is a late night visitor to the lab. Note: a little AU as I assumed at the time that Dr. Wells was a good guy, and needed the wheelchair for a reason (though not all the time).


**Note: This is set just after the episode Plastique. It is best read if you imagine Harrison Wells as what he appeared to be (ie, not Eobard Thawne, and truly paraplegic).**

The lab was dark. General Eiling had left about an hour earlier, so Dr. Harrison Wells had returned to the exam room to study the readout of Bette's body. He was sorry there wasn't more they could have done for her, and he hurt for her and his team. There was a noise at the main entrance. Without looking over, Wells spoke, "I put some fresh clothes out for you on the exam table. A new identity as well." There was silence for the longest time, but then he heard the rustle of clothes.

"You knew," her soft voice demanded from just behind him a few moments later. Sighing, Wells dropped his hand to the control stick of his wheelchair and turned to face her. She looked tired, but alive, in the tee shirt and jeans he'd set out for her.

"I had a theory," he informed her. "I just didn't know how you'd take it, or if you'd be open to the idea."

"You gambled with my life," Bette said.

"I gambled with the lives of everyone in the city," Wells countered. "I knew that if you were fatally injured you'd go critical. I hoped that if that was to happen and your explosion contained, it would allow your body to, in a sense, purge itself of the worse of the effects."

"You were right." She came forwards, standing with her hands on her hips. With a frown, she studied him. "I almost told Barry not to trust you." He shrugged, and putting both hands on the arms of his wheelchair, attempted to shift himself. Bette watched him, and then leaned forwards. "You've been in that ten months?"

"Since the accident, yes," he responded, eyeing her, wondering what she was thinking. He knew she was in better control now, simply based on the way she was behaving, less cautious about where her hands were. Putting her hands on the arms of his chair, she leaned further forwards.

"So I'm guessing it's been at least that long since you've done this." Without hesitating, she closed the gap between them and locked her lips with his. It startled him, but he didn't pull away. Despite what she'd said to him, he trusted her. After a moment of stiffness, he returned the kiss, before pulling away, literally, backing the wheelchair up.

"You didn't have to do that," he said. Pressing his lips together and trying to forget the memory of hers. "Why did you do that?"

"I haven't done that in over ten months and neither have you. Longer I think for both of us," she said with a shrug. Sighing, she pulled over a chair and sat. "I can't let them know I'm alive, can I?" Wells shook his head. "Eiling will catch on if I tell them."

"He will. Yes." Wells tried to shift in his wheelchair again, apparently bringing her attention back to him.

"So, is everything numb from your waist down?" A blush colored Wells's face. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't feel anything from the waist down, but it doesn't mean that everything from my waist down doesn't function," he said, trying hard not to blush. "I'm fully functional except for my legs." She smirked, perhaps amused by his embarrassment, or maybe his wording. The kiss still lingered in her memory as well, and it had felt so nice. She'd missed human contact so badly. It was possible he was one of the few people who would understand.

"Yeah? Wanna test that?"

"Bette, I realize that you're excited about your new found ability to control your problem. However, please don't feel a need to test everything on me. There's an entire world out there for you to experience. I recommend caution, but enjoy yourself." He smiled at her a bit sadly. "Please stay in touch. If I can find a way to fully cure you, I'd like to have a way to let you know."

Sighing, Bette stood. "Thank you," she said. "For everything. If there's ever anything I can do for you, please, let me know." She started to walk away.

"Bette," he called out, turning his wheelchair to keep her in his line of sight. Pausing, she looked back at him. "Thanks for the kiss." She grinned widely.

"Thank you for giving me the ability to safely kiss again. I'll be in touch." Grinning and winking, she strolled out of the labs, with Wells watching her go. Somehow, he knew they'd meet again. He could only hope it was with such happy feelings between the two of them.


End file.
